Wake Up
by montypython203
Summary: Jackie is sick, so the 10th Doctor and Rose are off to find a cure. But when tragedy strikes, Rose finds herself depressed and questioning her sanity. Based on the Futurama episode The Sting.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Wake Up_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Jackie is sick, so the 10th Doctor and Rose are off to find a cure. But after tragedy strikes, Rose finds herself depressed and questioning her sanity. Based on the **Futurama** episode "The Sting". _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Futurama, the characters or the main plot._

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is based on my favourite episode of Futurama. You don't need to know the plot to read it (it's actually better if you don't!), you don't even need to know Futurama to read it. It's an AU fic, where there's no parallel universe and Jack is at Torchwood, but keeps in contact with the Doctor and Rose. And so, without any further ado, I present to you..._**  
**

**Wake Up**

It was just another ordinary day on the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor were just about to decide where to go for the day, when Rose's phone rang.

"It's Mickey," she said to the Doctor as she answered it. "Hello? … what? … oh my God … yes, of course … okay, see you soon." She hung up.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor. Rose looked at him.

"Mum's sick," she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Okay, 2007, the Powell Estate," he said, sighing. "I should have the coordinates programmed in here, we go there so often." Soon the TARDIS arrived in its usual spot. As Rose opened the door, she noticed that Mickey was out there waiting for her.

"How is she?" Rose asked him.

"Not too good," he replied. "She's been throwing up, tired, headaches, you name it." Tears came to Rose's eyes as she thought of her mother. She ran up the stairs to see her, the Doctor and Mickey following close behind her. She burst into the flat and started calling her.

"In here," was Jackie's weak reply. Rose ran into Jackie's bedroom and saw her mother lying in bed. She flung her arms around her.

"Oh Mum," she whispered. "I was so worried."

"Me too," said Jackie. "I was worried you'd show up a year late." Rose gave a small laugh, then looked up and down Jackie's body. Her hair was limp, her eyes had bags under them, and she'd lost weight. Just then the Doctor and Mickey came in.

"Hello Jackie," the Doctor said.

"Hello Doctor," said Jackie. "You're looking well."

"Yeah, you too," said the Doctor.

"I don't and you know it," said Jackie.

"Mum, has the doctor been to see you?" asked Rose.

"I didn't want to call him, just in case I'd contracted some alien virus," answered Jackie. "I thought I'd get your Doctor's opinion first." She turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," he said. "Um, do you still have that stethoscope you used on me at Christmas?"

"It's in Rose's room," said Jackie.

"Righto, back in a tick," said the Doctor. Mickey looked down at Rose and Jackie, and decided they needed some time alone.

"I'll come with you," he said to the Doctor, before leaving. Jackie held Rose's hand in hers.

"Well, isn't this ironic," she said. "I always go on about you not getting into trouble, and then _I'm _the one who gets sick." Rose forced a smile, but Jackie could see through it.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it's not that bad," she assured her. "It looks worse than it is, believe me."

"I'll be the judge of that," said the Doctor, who had now returned with the stethoscope. "Mrs Tyler, we're ready for you now."

"You be careful where you put that thing," warned Jackie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a series of small tests, including a scan with the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor finally had his results.

"Finished," he announced. "Well Jackie, it's obvious. You are suffering from stress."

"What, that's it?" said Mickey. "No life-threatening alien illness or anything?"

"Nope, just ordinary human stress," confirmed the Doctor. "Of course, I say ordinary, but your case is an exception. While some humans might be stressed about work or their GCSEs or something like that, Jackie Tyler's case is unique."

"What is it?" asked Rose. The Doctor looked at her, and it took her a moment to realise what he meant.

"Oh," she said. "Me."

"Yeah," said the Doctor quietly. Rose turned to Jackie.

"You worry so much about me that you make yourself sick?" she said.

"I didn't mean to," defended Jackie. "It's just that you're out there all the time, and I don't know where you are or what you're up to … oh Rose I'm so sorry."

"No, _I'm_sorry for doing this to you," said Rose. Mother and daughter hugged, each other's tears running onto them. After they let go, Rose turned her gaze to the Doctor.

"What can we do for her?" she asked him. The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Given Jackie's extreme and unusual case, she'll need more than just bed-rest and a stress ball," he said. "There's a planet on the outer reaches of the galaxy, Yekario Minor. Its inhabitants are a race of giant bees. They produce a supply of honey which is famous for its ability to calm people down and well, de-stress them." Rose felt as though she'd found the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed. "We'll just take the TARDIS to this place, get the honey, come back and cure Mum!" The Doctor bit his lip.

"Yeah, um, there are a couple of problems with that," he said. "We'd need at least 3 people to operate the whole mission, getting the honey, distracting the bees, etc." Rose turned to Mickey.

"Oh no," he said. "I feel bad for your mum and all, but as soon as I heard the words 'giant bees' I was out."

"Fine, Jack then," Rose decided. "We haven't seen him for ages, and he needs to get away from that Torchwood place. Besides, it'd be handy having someone who can't die on our side, right?"

"Right, yeah, okay," said the Doctor.

"Wait … what was the other problem?" asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing, never mind," said the Doctor. "Okay. I guess we'll get ready to go then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Next chapter should be up soon, maybe in a day or two. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and put this on Favourites/Story Alert._

To Rose's surprise, Jack was originally a little apprehensive about the trip. But after a few minutes alone with the Doctor, he was up for it.

"Okay, Yekario Minor, here we come," said the Doctor as he activated the TARDIS. "So Jack, how's life?"

"Oh yeah, not too bad," replied Jack. "I got stabbed the other day."

"Really?" said Rose casually.

"Yeah, right through the stomach," confirmed Jack. "Honestly Rose, coming back to life's great and all, but couldn't you have made it so that I couldn't feel pain?"

"Well excuse me, I can barely remember what was happening at the time," defended Rose. "And all I really cared about was the Doc-" She stopped short and glanced down, embarrassed. The Doctor walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to shut out the thoughts of their lips burning against each other, all of time and space running from her into him…

"Oh look, we're here," he said. "Okay, here's what's happening. We're all going into the main hive. Jack – it's your job to distract the bees. Luckily their eyesight isn't too good – they rely on their senses of hearing and smell. The TARDIS will translate anything you say into their language, but you will need to wear their scent, which I've got a bottle of here. You also need to shake your behind as you talk to them – that's how they communicate with each other, and they'll notice if you don't do it."

"No problems there," said Jack, grinning. But the Doctor still looked serious.

"I don't care what you do or say to them, just make sure they don't come near us. Rose and I will collect the honey using these jars." He held up a glass jar. "As soon as we're done, we leave. No detours, no nothing, got it?" His companions nodded.

"Good," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose and the Doctor jogged over to the main hive, hand in hand. Jack was walking behind them, and was already attracting some glances from the bees. They approached a large entrance in the shape of a hexagon.

"This is it," whispered the Doctor. "The echoes are very loud in here, so lower your voice." Rose nodded and stepped into the room. It was gigantic, the entire place dripping with golden honey. Rose licked her lips at the sight of it. There were various bees all over the place, each doing their job to keep the hive running efficiently. Jack noticed a large group of bees and, taking that as his cue, walked over to them.

"Hey," he said, moving his bum to the side. "How's it going?" The bees squinted, as if they already noticed something was wrong with him.

"Why aren't you working?" one of them asked.

"The queen ordered me to take a rest," replied Jack. "Said I'd been overworking."

"Lucky bastard," murmured one bee to another. Rose looked on in amusement.

"Rose, over here," the Doctor said. Rose wandered over to the spot where the Doctor was kneeled down. There was a large pool of honey, and the Doctor was already hard at work scooping it into the jar. It dripped all around the sides, so Rose helped to slide it back in.

"Now remember," the Doctor said as he scooped, "your mum needs to be very careful when she takes this. One spoonful should calm her down, and two will help her sleep."

"Got it," said Rose. The jar was full now.

"Okay, looks like we can go," said the Doctor, relieved. But Rose's attention was somewhere else.

"Doctor, look!" she exclaimed. She was pointing to a river of what looked like honey, but more solid and yellow.

"Ah yes, the supply of royal jelly," explained the Doctor. "Just a teaspoon of it will make any food taste sensational."

"Oo, can we get some?" asked Rose. The Doctor's shoulders tensed.

"Gee, I don't know, I mean we did what we came here to do…" he began.

"Oh please!" begged Rose. "I'd love to give it to Mum, I mean it's the least I can do for making her sick and all. Besides, you're always talking about how crap her cooking is." The Doctor sighed.

"Very well," he said. Rose grinned and hugged him. They made their way over to the river and started taking out the jelly, putting it into Rose's jar. The spoons couldn't make their way through it, so they just used their hands. At one point, they each went for the same bit of jelly, and their hands brushed. Rose looked at the Doctor, her face pink. Just then Jack came over to them.

"Guys, can we go now?" he asked. "There's only so much shaking this ass can do." He continued to shake it as he spoke. "I mean, this one bee was banging on and on about how great the queen was and all that, and I just wanted to tell him to shut the hell up!" The Doctor and Rose looked behind Jack, to where a big bunch of bees had congregated together and were buzzing furiously. Jack slowly turned around, realising his mistake.

"Oh," he said. "Listen, no offence guys. The queen's alright, if not a tad overweight."

"He has insulted our queen!" exclaimed one bee. "Get them!"

"Run," said the Doctor. They didn't need telling twice. They hastily gathered everything up and ran as fast as they could, back to the TARDIS.

"Me and my big fat mouth," muttered Jack as he ran. "Or should that be my big fat a-, well, not so much big and fat as firm and muscular…"

"It's my fault," said Rose. "I wanted to get some of this royal jelly, but I guess it took too much time. I'm the cause of your impatience."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," said the Doctor. "Look – we're almost there now." The TARDIS was only metres away. But as they approached, a group of bees surrounded Jack, making him fall behind.

"Jack!" cried Rose, who stopped and looked round.

"Don't worry about me!" Jack yelled. "Get back to the TARDIS!" Rose turned and continued running. The Doctor was standing in the doorway, his arms outstretched.

"Come on Rose!" he exclaimed. "You're almost there!" Rose ran towards the Doctor and practically dived into the TARDIS. But as she came through, so too did a bee, not yet fully grown, but still very big and very deadly. Rose stood up and looked at the creature in fear, specifically at its large poisonous stinger. Instantly the Doctor ran in front of Rose, blocking her from the bee's sight.

"If you want Rose you're going to have to go through me," he told it.

"Doctor, no!" protested Rose.

"I promised to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I plan on doing," said the Doctor. Rose shut her eyes as the bee flew towards her, its stinger facing her. She tensed up, only to feel a light prick in her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, and found that the stinger had only just touched her. She'd need a bandaid at most.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," she said. "Thanks for doing that for me Doctor." She froze and looked down. The Doctor was lying at her feet, the stinger lodged right through him.

"Oh my god," said Rose. She tried to pull the stinger out but it wouldn't budge. Just then Jack came through the door. He surveyed the scene before him, and grabbed the now stinger-less bee and threw it back out the door. He then ran over to the Doctor and Rose.

"It'll be okay Doctor," Rose kept saying. "You'll just regenerate, and then it'll all be over."

"Rose … I'm dying …" gasped the Doctor.

"I know Doctor," Rose said. "And I know it'll be different adjusting to a new body. But I'll manage. I know it's you inside." The Doctor looked up at her, his face so sad. His mouth opened as if to say something, but then his eyes closed. Tears ran down Rose's face as she cradled him.

"Any minute now," she whispered.

"Rose," said Jack, touching her on the shoulder. "He's not coming back."

"Yes he is," said Rose, ignoring Jack's words. "He's a Time Lord, he can regenerate." Jack shook his head.

"No Rose," he said. "Listen – there are some substances that Gallifreyan biology can't handle. Aspirin is one example. Another example is the sting of a bee from Yekario Minor. One sting … and the Gallifreyan shuts down completely. Their brain stops, their hearts stop … and their regeneration cycle stops. Rose, the Doctor is dead." Rose shook her head, the tears now running down onto the Doctor's face.

"No, he can't be," she cried. "HE CAN'T BE! WAKE UP DOCTOR, PLEASE WAKE UP!" At that moment the TARDIS started up, and a familiar hologram flashed on.

"This is Emergency Programme One…"

"The TARDIS must have detected his death," realised Jack. "She's taking you home." It was at that moment that Rose realised that what had happened was very real. The Doctor was dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_For all of you who have seen the episode, I hope my modification of the Jack/Bender role was sufficient. _

_Next chapter soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's your chapter, nice and quick._

The funeral was held 2 days later. Rose wrote an obituary and asked her local priest to read it. At first he kept asking her what "Daleks" and a "TARDIS" and "Gallifrey" were, but in the end he just read straight from the paper. She managed to track down a number of the Doctor's old companions, Sarah Jane and K-9 included. The funeral was attended by them, Jackie, Mickey, Jack, and a few of Rose's friends. As the priest spoke, Rose sat in the front row in her black dress, crying her eyes out.

"It's all my fault!" she cried.

"No it's not," said Jack, comforting her. "I caused the bees to go crazy."

"Jack, think about it," said Rose. "The Doctor died trying to protect me. The bee wouldn't have even been in the TARDIS if I hadn't stopped when they attacked you. We were only on the run from them in the first place because I wanted to get some royal jelly, when the Doctor specifically told us no detours. And we were only there in the first place to get honey for my mum, because of her stress caused by me." She finally stopped, but having realised exactly what she'd done, started crying again.

After the service they all gathered around the Doctor's coffin, and Rose was reminded of him immediately after his regeneration. He'd been so still, so helpless. Except … this time it was for real. This time he wasn't coming back. She broke down again.

"Just think of it this way," said a red-eyed Sarah Jane. "When he was alive, he had the pain of being the last Time Lord. He was the bringer of destruction, the Lonely God. In death, he's been released of his burden. Now he can be with his people again." Behind her, K-9 piped up.

"The scientific probability of an afterlife is highly unlikely, Mistress," he said. "However, in Master's case I hope this theory can be disproved." Rose couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the church and back home. She threw herself onto her bed and just let the tears flow. It was then that she noticed the jar of space honey that she'd collected for Jackie. It had certainly worked in relieving her mother's pain.

"Maybe it'll work for me too," she said through her tears. She found a spoon, and ate a spoonful.

"Mm, not bad," she commented. She ate a second, and suddenly her head started spinning.

"Whoa, I feel weird," she said. She shut her eyes, but when she opened them again she had no idea where she was. She looked all around her, and realised that she was floating in space somewhere. And floating in front of her was the Doctor's coffin. It opened, and the Doctor stepped out, a grin on his face.

"Hello Rose," he said cheerfully.

"Doctor?!" exclaimed Rose. "But … you're meant to be dead!"

"Nope, I'm better than ever," said the Doctor. "Check this out." He took out a banana, and took a big bite. He then lifted up his shirt to reveal the large hole in his stomach, where the piece of banana had just come through. He picked up the same piece again and repeated the action. Rose laughed.

"Impressive," she commented. "But it still proves my 'you are dead' theory."

"Then I'll prove I'm alive, by telling you something only I could know," said the Doctor. "There's a surprise for you in the TARDIS. My bedroom, second drawer down on the right of my bed." The drawer in question appeared, and the Doctor opened it. He took out a flat blue box with a white bow around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Rose. "Can I open it?"

"Of course you can," said the Doctor. "There's just one thing I need you to do." Rose nodded. "I need you to wake up."

"Wake up?" said a confused Rose. "But I'm not …"

Rose woke up in her bed.

"Whoa," she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose had waited for the others to come back from the funeral to tell them the news. Now she, Jackie, Jack, Mickey, Shireen and Sarah Jane were walking through the TARDIS, until she approached the Doctor's bedroom.

"In my dream, the Doctor said there was a surprise waiting for me in his bedroom," she explained. "If it's here, then he must still exist in some form." She approached his bed, and looked at the chest of drawers to its side. She held her breath and opened the drawer. It was empty. She sighed.

"I was so sure … oh wait, it was the second drawer." She tried again, and to her delight the box was in there. There was a small card attached to it, reading TO ROSE, LOVE THE DOCTOR.

"Open it!" exclaimed Shireen. Rose did so, and inside she found a heart-shaped silver locket. Inside there were 2 pictures – one of her old big-eared, leather jacket-clad Doctor, and on the other side was her new, boyish Doctor.

"That proves it," she said. "The Doctor is alive somewhere, and he's reaching me in my dreams!" The others looked unsure about the matter.

"Rose, that seems kinda unlikely," said Jack.

"Not to mention weird," added Mickey.

"But can't we scan my brain or something?" asked Rose. "Maybe the Doctor's brainwaves could have been mixed in with mine or something?"

"What the hell could we use to do that?" asked Jackie. Rose's gaze fell onto the top of the chest of drawers, where a spare sonic screwdriver was resting.

"Sarah, do you think you could operate that?" she asked.

"Oh, um, maybe," said Sarah Jane. She picked up the screwdriver. "If I remember correctly, the setting for scanning brainwaves is 53742-B. If the buzzing goes high-pitched, then there are irregularities." She aimed the screwdriver at Rose's head and pressed down. It buzzed, but in its usual low pitch. Sarah Jane moved it around at all different angles, but the reading was the same.

"Nothing," she said.

"But my dream … the sonic screwdriver can't disprove that," defended Rose. "How could I have known the gift was in the drawer?"

"Easy," said Mickey. "He told you about it _before _he died."

"But then through the trauma, you forgot about it," finished Jack.

"A-are you saying … I'm going crazy?" stammered Rose. Immediately everyone started shaking their heads.

"Of course not," assured Shireen. "You've just got a lot on your mind." The smiling faces of the others suggested that they agreed with this theory. But looking around at them, Rose wasn't too sure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I love reading your reviews, especially from those of you who have no idea what's going on (hehe). _


	4. Chapter 4

_A shorter one this time, but I may update in a few hours if I'm lucky._

That night Rose tossed and turned in bed. If only she could get some answers for what had happened. If only…

As if an answer to her wishes, suddenly she was back in space again, and the Doctor was once again with her.

"Hi Rose," he said. "I'm just going to keep talking, even if you can't hear me."

"You do that all the time anyway," said Rose. "Doctor, the others say you're not real, that you're just a dream."

"Oh yeah?" said the Doctor. "Could a dream take you dancing in a Venusian garden?" Around them the scenery changed, and soon they were holding hands and jumping across rock platforms in a highly vegetated land under a purple sky.

"Well … yes, technically," admitted Rose. "But it's still very sweet."

"Then how about a place more familiar?" suggested the Doctor. The scene changed again, and Rose found herself looking at the frozen ocean of Woman Wept. Starlight glittered on the ice, and the silver moonlight reflected onto Rose's face.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember," she whispered.

"As are you," said the Doctor. "Here, take my coat, you look a little cold." He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Rose. He then stood behind her and held her around her waist. The closeness of their bodies generated more heat for Rose than about 10 of the Doctor's coats ever could.

"Oh Doctor, this _must _be real," decided Rose. "I've never been treated so romantically by my own imagination before. If only I could convince the others you were real."

"You can!" said the Doctor optimistically. "All you have to do is wake up." A feeling of dread came over Rose.

"No no, don't say that, this is _real!_" she exclaimed.

Rose woke up in bed.

"Not another dream!" she moaned. She then noticed an itchy feeling on her shoulders. Something was draped over them. She pulled it off, and to her shock discovered that it was …

"The Doctor's coat, the one he was buried in," she said to herself. "My dream _was _real. He's alive!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Rose ran into the lounge room with the Doctor's coat, which was wrapped in plastic to protect it. Jackie, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane and Shireen were all standing around drinking coffee.

"I have proof that the Doctor's alive!" she announced. They looked uninterested.

"I have his coat!" This attracted a few glances, so Rose pulled the plastic wrapping off and looked at them triumphantly. All eyes glanced down.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Sweetheart," said Jackie. "That's not the Doctor's coat. It's your red hoodie."

"What? No …" began Rose, but as she looked at the item of clothing she realised that it was indeed her red hoodie.

"But…" she said, confused, "the Doctor's coat … and when I woke up it was on me…"

"Don't worry about it Rose," said Sarah Jane. "You're just a little stressed."

"No I'm not!" Rose cried, her tone and volume of her voice suggesting otherwise. Shireen approached her. She told her, "Everything's going to be all right Rose," but to Rose's ears it sounded like Mickey was talking.

"W-what did you say?" she spluttered

"I said everything's going to be all right," repeated Shireen, this time in her normal voice. Rose put her head in her hands.

"Maybe I am freaking out a little," she admitted. "I'd better take some more of that space honey." Jack spat out his coffee.

"You've been taking space honey?!" he exclaimed.

"_My_space honey?" added Jackie. Jack continued to look at Rose, deadly serious.

"Rose, be extremely careful," he said. "One spoonful calms you down, two spoonful help you sleep, but three spoonfuls, and you'll go into a sleep so deep you'll never wake up."

"Never?" asked Jackie.

"_Never_," confirmed Jack, but in Sarah Jane's voice. Rose gulped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What's happening to Rose?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here I am, posting as promised._

Rose sat down on the couch. On the table in front of her, there were the two jars sitting next to each other. One contained the honey, the other contained the royal jelly. Rose took her spoon and dipped it into the honey.

"One spoonful to calm me down," she said, eating the honey. She instantly calmed down. "Two spoonfuls to help me sleep." She ate the second spoonful, but remained awake.

"Still awake," she noted. "I suppose one more, tiny spoonful wouldn't hurt." She leaned in for the third spoonful, but at the last minute she swayed to the side, and her spoon knocked the jar of royal jelly onto the couch. Its contents lay there, then slowly began to come together. It rose up and took shape, until it looked exactly like the Doctor. In fact, it _was _the Doctor! Or the Doctor's body, at least.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Rose asked. The jelly Doctor looked at her, his golden face beginning to fade into his normal colour. He opened his mouth.

"Why am I sticky and naked?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose had alerted everyone to the face that the Doctor was now alive, but they were even more excited when they learned that he wasn't wearing any clothes (Mickey and Jackie excepted). Jackie got out Howard's pyjamas once again, and soon they were all in the TARDIS, trying to find out what had happened.

"I have no idea what's going on," the Doctor had said. "But the TARDIS's machines will." And so now the Doctor was in the med-bay, scanning himself on the TARDIS's machines. Everyone huddled around as they waited for the results, until finally, they printed out. The Doctor picked up the piece of paper and looked at it.

"Incredible," he said. "According to these readings, when I originally touched the royal jelly, I imprinted part of my DNA and consciousness on it. When the jelly fell on the couch, it recombined with my hairs, fingerprints, and any other fibres that I'd left there previously. This mixture caused me to completely regenerate." He paused, then grinned. "Hey, that's pretty cool!"

"It's good to have you back Doctor," said Jack, who gave the Doctor a pat on the back. "Hey guys, I think the Doctor and Rose need some alone time."

"Oh, right, of course," said Sarah Jane. The others got up to leave, though Mickey was a little reluctant. When they were finally out of the room, Rose looked at the Doctor, her eyes wet with tears of happiness.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so glad you're alive," she said.

"Me too," replied the Doctor. "I'm rather fond of this body, I'd like to get a few more years out of it."

"Feeling guilty about your death was causing me to go crazy!" continued Rose. "But now you're alive, everything's back to normal." The Doctor shuffled his feet.

"Uh, not everything," he said.

"What?" said Rose. The Doctor put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You need to wake up," he told her. Rose back away in horror.

"Oh no, not again, it can't be!" she cried.

Rose woke up on the couch, the jar of royal jelly still sitting in position on the table.

"Damn," she murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose had decided that she couldn't handle this anymore. She decided to have a group conference to figure out what she should do.

"I'm cracking up," she announced, running her hands through her hair. "In my dreams I'm happy because the Doctor's awake, but when I'm awake I feel more guilty than ever about his death and my mind plays tricks on me. I just don't know what to do!"

"You're stressing out," said Shireen. "Stress is the cause of all of this. So I say … don't worry, be happy!" She said the last bit in a song-songy voice.

"Yes love," agreed Jackie. "Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…" added Jack.

"Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…"

The room swirled around a frightened Rose. Each person was looking at her, a scary smile plastered on their face as they repeated the same line.

"Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…"

"Don't worry, be happy…"

Rose put her hands over her ears as they continued to sing. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the images. When she opened them again, the room was back to normal. Jackie, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane and Shireen were all looking at her. Rose bit her lip.

"Um, you weren't by any chance just repeating a normal, yet absolutely terrifying mantra, were you?" she asked. Everyone else exchanged glances.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next (and last) chapter should be up tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks once again for the reviews, they mean a lot to me._

That night Rose snuck out, taking an old shovel with her. She hailed a taxi a got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The cemetery," Rose replied. As the taxi made its way towards the destination, Rose thought her plan over in her head.

_I'll dig up the Doctor's coffin, take his body, and hide it under my mattress, to prove to myself that he's _really_ dead, _she thought to herself. And while she admitted that the plan was a little extreme, it seemed the only way she could fix this mess. The taxi stopped, and Rose got out. She found the Doctor's coffin almost immediately. Then she started digging. The soil was hard and she was getting blisters, but she didn't care. At last she found the coffin, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she wiped her brow. She jumped down into the hole.

"Okay, it's just an ordinary coffin," she told herself. She paused, then added, "containing the most extraordinary man in the world, who I killed." She took a deep breath and lifted the lid. There was no body. Instead, Rose found herself looking into the time vortex, swirling beneath her in blue and red.

_Is this what happens to Time Lords when they die? _Rose wondered, but soon she didn't care. She found herself entranced by the power before her, mesmerised, almost hypnotised …

Rose woke up in bed.

"What happened?" she said out loud. "Why am I in my flat?" She then looked around her, but instead of walls, she found the giant faces of her mother and friends looking down on her, each repeating the same accusing words.

"You killed the Doctor, you killed the Doctor, you killed the Doctor…"

"Stop it, stop it!" cried Rose desperately. She approached the wall, and found that the images were like paper. She pulled each off the wall and scrunched them up. When there was silence once again, Rose sat down on her bed.

"Okay, I'm insane!" she admitted. "But at least I'm sane enough to know it." She opened up her locket and looked at the image of her new new Doctor.

"The only time I feel happy is when I'm in my dreams, with you," she said. It was with these words that she realised what she had to do. She saw the jar of honey sitting on her bedside table. Without hesitation, she picked it up.

"3 spoonfuls," she said. "Then I can dream forever." She got out a spoon and began eating, tears running down her face as she did so.

"One," she said, gulping down the honey. "Two." She brought the third spoonful to her lips.

"Goodbye waking world," she said. She was just about to eat it, when:

"Rose! Don't do it!" Rose looked around for the source of the voice, then realised it was coming from the Doctor in her locket. As she looked down at him, a large bee flew past. She shooed it away.

"Listen to me," the Doctor continued. "You don't want to lie in bed like a vegetable for the rest of your life. You were meant for so much more than that."

"But what am I supposed to do?!" wailed Rose.

"Fight it," the Doctor said.

"I can't!" cried Rose.

"Yes you can!" said the Doctor. "The Rose I know wouldn't give up this easily." Rose looked down at the Doctor. She could see how desperately he wanted her to be strong.

"Okay," she said, breathing out. "I'll try." The Doctor smiled. Just then the bee flew past again, its buzzing taunting Rose. She picked up the jar of honey.

"Go away!" she exclaimed, throwing the jar at the bee. It went straight through it, but instead of killing it caused it to split up into hundreds of tiny bees. They gathered around Rose, who was too scared to talk. She clutched her locket desperately. The Doctor started talking again.

"I don't know if you can hear me Rose," he said. "But there's something I want to tell you. I-I love you."

"I'm so scared Doctor!" said Rose. "Tell me what to do!"

"Just wake up Rose," said the Doctor, his voice desperate. "Please wake up."

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Rose.

"Please wake up Rose," continued the Doctor. "Please wake up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Room 4B at London hospital, the Doctor sat beside Rose's bed. There were bags under his eyes and he hadn't shaved. His coat lay over Rose's shoulders, keeping her warm. He leaned over, holding her ever so gently beneath her sheets, which were stained with his tears.

"Just wake up," he pleaded. "Rose, please wake up." He heard a moan escape Rose's lips, and found her eyes very slowly opening. As soon as she saw him, she gasped.

"Doctor! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Rose! You're awake!" the Doctor returned. Rose frowned.

"Of course I'm awake. You wouldn't stop waking me," she replied. It was just know that she noticed her surroundings. "Um, where am I?"

"In a hospital," the Doctor answered. "I brought the TARDIS here right after the bee stung you."

"But the bee stung _you_, it barely touched me," said a confused Rose.

"Actually, the stinger went right through me, giving you all the poison," explained the Doctor. "Of course, that did leave me with a nasty hole in my stomach, but I took the TARDIS over to Torchwood 3, and Jack's mate Owen fixed me up (**A/N For those of you who haven't seen Torchwood, Owen is a doctor who works at Torchwood**). I would have had the doctors do it here, but I couldn't risk the whole alien thing being revealed." Rose nodded in understanding. Just then the others came through the door.

"Rose, you're awake!" exclaimed Jackie, running over to hug her daughter.

"Yeah," said Rose, smiling. "The Doctor was just saying how he had to go to Torchwood to get stitched up."

"Oh yeah?" said Jack. "Did he tell you that he had it done without anaesthetic?"

"What!" said Rose. The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Getting the anaesthetic prepared would have taken more time," he said. "And I didn't want to go regenerating on you. I figured you'd want to see the Doctor you know when you woke up."

"Or according to the doctors here, _if _you woke up," said Sarah Jane. "They said you were in one of the deepest comas they'd ever seen. They didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

"How long was I out?" asked Rose.

"2 weeks," said Shireen. "The Doctor never left your side." Rose looked up at the Doctor lovingly.

"And he talked non-stop," added Jackie. "But then again, there's nothing unusual there."

"I thought perhaps if you heard a familiar voice it would keep your head together, keep you fighting, you know," said the Doctor. "I mean, there's no actual proof that all that nonsense helps, but I gave it a try anyway. But who knows if it actually got through?" Rose smiled.

"It got through Doctor," she said, giving him a hug. "It got through."

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_First thing's first: Gaiafreedom21, these are for you. First, a lovely bunch of flowers -hands over flowers-. Second, a big box of chocolates -hands over chocolates-. And third, I present to you ... David Tennant._

_David: Hi Gaia. I'm looking for a new girlfriend since I broke up with Sophia Myles. Interested?_

_I am presenting Gaia with these gifts because she solved the impossible task of guessing the twist, something I know I never could have done. Enjoy!_

_As for the rest of you, thanks so much for reading and reviewing._

_A GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I am now in my final year of schooling, and so I am expected to do more homework and study. I am also reading the Memoirs of Casanova for Extension History, which are literally thousands of pages long (but extremely good!). For this reason, my level of participation on this site may decrease a bit, but I'll still do my best to stay in the game. Thank you._


End file.
